


Late Night Swim

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Swimming, the boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Taiga-kun, I’m pretty certain we’re not supposed to be doing this.” </p><p>Kagami, fumbling with opening the complicated latch on the gate to his apartment complex’s swimming pool, paused for a moment to look over his shoulder, giving him a grin. </p><p>“That’s half the fun, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Swim

“Taiga-kun, I’m pretty certain we’re not supposed to be doing this.” 

Kagami, fumbling with opening the complicated latch on the gate to his apartment complex’s swimming pool, paused for a moment to look over his shoulder, giving him a grin. 

“That’s half the fun, though.” 

Kuroko shot him something of a disapproving look, something the taller of the two didn’t appear to catch, having turned back to the gate before moments later giving a triumphant “aha!”, swinging the gate open. He supposed no matter how many disapproving looks he gave his partner and boyfriend, it didn’t really matter because he _was_ still following him with the intent of swimming in the complex pool long after it had closed down for the day. Kuroko had actually half expected the gate to be locked up when they arrived, but instead, complicated latch aside, it seemed to be fair game for anyone that could figure out how to open it. 

He supposed that included the both of them now as they stepped past the gate, setting their towels down on some nearby plastic lounge chairs beside the pool, slipping off their shoes. Kuroko couldn’t help but pause and look out over the water that glowed with the lights beneath the surface, embedded into the bottom of the pool itself, something that he assumed were there mostly for show given that the pool was usually closed before it got too dark. Probably something to keep the pool looking more like an inviting landmark than a murky hole in the ground at night when the residents managed to look out their windows, he supposed. 

“Besides, me and Tatsuya used to do stuff like this all the time.” The statement brought his attention back over to Kagami, the sound of it slightly muffled as he was in the process of yanking off his shirt. 

“Don’t most of those stories end with one or both of you almost dying?” 

Kagami, now free of any clothing other than his swim trunks, scoffed a bit defensively and moved to the edge of the pool. “Only some of them!” 

Kuroko was sure that the skeptical look he gave Kagami was seen this time because the redhead gave him a half sheepish, half teasing grin before basically cannon-balling into the water. Sighing fondly, Kuroko watched him resurface, pushing his hair back out of his face, and giving him yet another grin, looking a bit expectant. Kuroko was just about to remind him that being more quiet was probably a good idea since neither of them were supposed to be here in the first place, but he found himself rather distracted with the view of the droplets of water that now clung to Kagami’s skin, most of them dripping down his firm chest, down his abs, and the glow of the water rippling around him seeming to make him glow in return. Not only was this glow appropriate for his light, Kuroko mused, but with everything else, it made Kagami look…extremely attractive. Even more so than usual, if that were even possible. Especially in combination with his hair brushed back out of his eyes.

“Tetsuya?” Kagami questioned, tilting his head. “You getting in?”

The question snapped Kuroko back into reality, nodding and quickly stripping out of his own shirt to fold it and set it aside neatly. No matter how his boyfriend looked in the pool, either way they had already come this far. Might as well go the entire way. He contemplated jumping in, but he’d supposed that Kagami had made enough noise for the both of them so far, so he elected to take the ladder in. 

Cool water surrounded him as he descended the steps of the ladder into it and as soon as he was fully in, he decided that if they were to be caught —which if you asked him might actually be inevitable— he was going to have some fun first, slipping below it’s surface. It was a lot harder these days for him to sneak up on Kagami as he’d gotten pretty good at noticing him, something that was sometimes frustrating but also sweet in it’s own way. Either way, he hoped that even with his boyfriend waiting for him to get into the pool, the water and his lack of presence would still give him an advantage. 

Fortunately, it seems like he was right this time, Kuroko opening his eyes underwater and realizing he was fast approaching two somehow familiar ankles. Once he got within grabbing distance, that was exactly what he did, reaching out and wrapping a hand around one of them. The shriek he heard in response was muted by the water, but Kuroko could guess that by the very fact that he could even _hear_ it from where he was, it was probably fairly loud. Kagami stumbled and Kuroko let go, his partner falling back into the water. 

They both resurfaced about the same time, and while it was incredibly difficult to do so, Kuroko effectively hid a smirk as Kagami sputtered and pushed his hair out of his face again. 

“W-what was that for?” 

“Taiga-kun, please lower your voice. If you keep at this volume, we’ll be found.” 

Kuroko wasn’t entirely sure he could keep mirth he was feeling at the situation from lurking behind his eyes as he said that, and given Kagami’s annoyed look, he probably hadn’t. 

“You say that like you weren’t the one who snuck up on me in the first place!” He countered. Admittedly, that wasn’t something Kuroko could argue, but he wasn’t about to acknowledge it either. 

It didn’t seem like he would have been given much of a chance to say anything anyway, because Kagami reached out for him suddenly with a rough “c’mere”. Kuroko was almost positive that Kagami was probably going to dunk him in retaliation, but instead the taller of them both wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him into his arms, holding him snugly against him. 

“Can’t sneak up on me if you can’t get away.” Kagami grumbled in explanation, to which Kuroko responded by wrapping his arms around his neck, actually rather enjoying being held close as he gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You say that as though I would want to get away.” 

For a moment their eyes locked and Kagami’s lips parted slightly as he looked like he wanted to say something in response, but the words just wouldn’t quite form in his mind. Instead, whatever thought he was having seemed to slip away as they continued to cling to each other, deciding to get lost in each others’ eyes instead. That was perfectly fine by Kuroko. He was rather content to do so. 

However something like this couldn’t last very long without it being followed by an almost dire seeming urge to kiss each other senseless. Kuroko picked up on the signals fairly early: Kagami’s eyes starting to dart between his eyes and his lips as they both almost subconsciously leaned in a bit closer, heart rates picked up, and they both seemed to hold each other just a bit tighter. This time, though, Kuroko closed the space between them, fully connecting their lips. Kagami responded by melting into the contact, lifting a hand and threading it through his still very wet hair. 

They took their time with the kiss. It’s warm and sweet and gentle until they both pulled away and Kuroko nuzzled the bridge of his nose against Kagami’s jawline, closing his eyes and just enjoying this for a moment. He heard Kagami hum contentedly, moving them both through the water aimlessly. This hadn’t been exactly what Kuroko had expected when Kagami had brought up going swimming but it was very nice. He had no complaints about being held tight by his fit boyfriend as they both lazily moved around the pool together with no real direction in mind. There was something relaxing, comforting, and honestly kind of romantic about it. 

Kuroko stayed nuzzled against that spot along Kagami’s jaw for a moment before another idea came to mind. It was not something he would have normally thought of, but given the fact that they were already breaking the rules, Kuroko found it to be more fitting than anything. 

Lifting his head, he looked up at Kagami before moving away from him wordlessly. Kagami gave him a confused look, but Kuroko moved in front of him, carefully stripping off his swim trunks, letting them float away on the water as he watched Kagami’s face go from slightly confused to a look of realization, to out and out shock. 

“Tetsuya, what—“

“Taiga-kun _did_ say that half the fun of doing this was doing something you’re not supposed to, didn’t he?”

He’d half expected his light to blush six or seven different interesting shades of red before telling him to put his trunks back on, but instead, Kagami paused at this for a moment, looking slightly dumbfounded before gaining something of a look of resolve and stripped off his own swim trunks as well. Amusement danced behind Kuroko’s eyes again as he gave a small smile, moving to swim off, knowing Kagami would chase. 

Which is exactly what he did, calling out with a “Hey!” as he followed. Of course, Kagami being the bigger and stronger of the two of them, caught up with him. He swam up from behind, following Kuroko to the other side of the pool, reaching out and wrapping his arms around him once more, playfully pulling him back against him, and burying his face in the crook of his neck, covering the space in little kisses, moving up until he reached his cheek, Kuroko unable to keep himself from giggling the whole way pressing back against him enjoying the contact of their now completely bare skin.

Kuroko closed his eyes and reached back, running a hand through Kagami’s hair, just enjoying the moment when he heard the engine of a car. Now it wasn’t completely unusual for cars to pass by at night, but this one sounded a bit closer than what Kuroko was used to. Apparently Kagami also thought the same because he lifted his head just about the same time that Kuroko had opened his eyes, to spot what appeared to be the car of a security guard hired by the complex slowly making it’s rounds. 

His eyes grew wide and he looked over at Kagami who looked slightly panicked for a moment before grabbing Kuroko and holding his breath, giving him the cue to do the same. With that, he dunked them both underwater, hopefully enabling them to disappear from sight. They stayed under for as long as they could, only coming up when they could no longer hold their breath, both of them gasping for air. The security car seemed to be gone, at least for now. 

“That was close.” Kagami breathed, brushing his hair back out of his eyes again. 

“Was there always a guard for this place?” Kuroko asked, catching his own breath. Kagami shook his head. 

“Nah, must be a new addition. There’s not a lot of crime in this area but I think they added it because it makes prospective tenants feel safer about moving in I guess.” Speculation, maybe, but it was a reasonable assumption if you asked Kuroko. He frowned, looking around for his swim trunks, which had managed to float to the other side of the pool. 

“Hmm…I think we should head back before they make another round.” 

Kagami nodded in agreement. After all, they weren’t sure what would happen if they got caught naked in the pool after hours, but neither were really that keen on finding out. “Yeah, probably.” 

After that they both gathered and pulled their swim trunks back on quickly, climbing out of the pool and redressing, and then quietly and quickly making their way through the gate, sneaking back to the building. Kuroko would have been lying if he had said he didn’t have fun as they tried to make their way back, snickering the whole way despite their trying to be quiet. It was almost a bit exciting in it’s own small way. Maybe they hadn’t been doing anything major, and even if they were suspiciously wet, there was a good chance that they were probably fine by the time they were on the other side of the gate and headed back through to the building, but there was still something kind of enjoyable with the thought that they were getting away with something like this.

Once Kagami turned his key in his apartment door, opening it and letting the both of them in, he closed the door behind them, the both of them leaning their backs against it with a sigh, the both of them still kind of giggling here and there. Kuroko looked over at Kagami, studying him with a fond smile. He was wearing the most sheepish, dumbest grin as he laughed softly, brushing the hair back out of his eyes, his white t-shirt clinging to him in a very eye-catching manner, as neither of them had any time to dry off when they left. 

Kuroko wasn’t sure if it was the fact that his light was so attractive or the excitement of the fact that it seemed like they’d both kind of gotten away with something together or both, but he reached out and grabbed the collar of Kagami’s shirt, tugging him to him urgently, their lips crashing together roughly at first. Kagami seemed somewhat surprised for a moment but quickly acclimated, wrapping his arms around him once more as he melted into their kiss. 

He had a dumb, dreamy look on his face when their lips parted, but then again, Kuroko was pretty sure he looked somewhat similar as he spoke, a rather obvious smile that he didn’t often show around anyone else plastered on his face. 

“You were right. That was fun.” 

“Told ya.” Kagami hummed in reply swaying a little with Kuroko in his arms before speaking again.

“So, now that we’ve broken the rules and gotten away with it, what do you think we should do with the rest of our night?” 

Kuroko couldn’t have controlled the slight spark in his eyes at the question even if he wanted to. He pulled away, making his way for Kagami’s bedroom and the master bath. 

“Well, I _could_ use some help out of these wet clothes, and we both need to wash the chlorine off before we get into bed…” 

It took Kagami maybe two seconds to catch his meaning before he quickly pushed up off the door, quickly following him. Kuroko didn’t even need to glance over his shoulder to check and see if he got the hint. He always did.


End file.
